


The Boys from the Band

by ll72



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacationing Lorelai and Rory meet a pub band and lead them to a car park for a casual encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys from the Band

When Lorelai Gilmore had mentioned to her Mom that she and Rory were planning to ‘fuck round Europe over the summer’ Emily had assumed that Lorelai had meant it metaphorically and had told her not to be so coarse. If she had known that her daughter and granddaughter had meant it literally her response would almost certainly been different– not that, as both Lorelai and Rory were over eighteen, she could have done much about it.

“Just put our names after the message,” said Rory as her Mom frowned at the postcard of a North Yorkshire moor. The teen sighed as her Mom nodded and then in complete disregard of what her daughter said, added eleven in brackets after Rory’s name and fifteen, again in brackets, after her own. Rory gave another sigh as her Mom slid the postcard and pen into her bag and got up off the café stool she was sitting on. Rory followed her as they headed outside, “How are you going to explain that to Grandma?”

“Explain what?” Lorelai Gilmore gave an expression of innocence, which given what the numbers meant, was as unfitting an expression as if Mick Jagger said ‘drugs and sex were bad’. She headed towards a red post-box as Rory followed behind her.

“You know what, missy,” Rory said, watching the card be popped into the letterbox, “the numbers.”

There was silence from Lorelai as she paused and looked thoughtful, before smiling, “I guess I’d have to just explain I was more attractive than you and got more fucks.”

“You are not telling Grandma about our competition,” said Rory, she looked genuinely appalled as she continued, “Anyway its not fair, when I went off with that Spanish builder I wasn’t to know that you were going to go off with both of his of his friends.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to,” countered Lorelai.

“And those two hand-jobs I gave in the back of that coach in France… they should be counted as well,” added Rory.

Her Mom grinned, “Rory without rules it is anarchy. And the rules are that there must be fucking of the mouth, ass or pussy.”

“You could have told me before,” grumbled Rory as she turned and started to head back down the street, “I’d have blown them.”

“I did mention it,” Lorelai grinned, “You just weren’t listening. So what we going to do now? It’s getting late.”

The eighteen year-old shrugged and looked round the street of the small Northern English market town. It was even less busy than Stars Hollow in an evening and Rory hadn’t thought that was possible. The only sign of life was a geriatric street cleaner and he looked way too fragile to cope with two Gilmore’s on the prowl. Rory turned back to face her Mom, “We could head back to the Youth Hostel…”

“Boooorrrriiiinnngggg,” said Lorelai with as much emphasis as she could manage. She skipped over to a lamppost and holding it by one hand swung round, “Wheeeee!” she squeaked, before stopping and fixing Rory with a look, “We’re young, free and single we should be having fun, partying like there is no tomorrow. We head back to the Hostel, the only people there are the Hartlepool Christian Girls Association and I bet with a name like that we can’t even persuade them into some muff munching.”

“They did invite us to the lecture they were planning to give on the origins of the King James Bible – it may be more interesting than it sounds,” said Rory.

“Rory…. Booooorrrrriiiiinnnngggg,” said Lorelai, she hung her head to one side and opened her mouth either in an imitation of someone hanging themselves due to boredom or perhaps to show that she thought the HCCA were a bunch of imbeciles. Either way it was obvious that her interest in listening to them explain the political, religious and cultural significance of one of the great works of English Literature was low. After a few moments the Milf straightened up again, “Rory if we wanted a holiday with culture we could have packed Grandma and Grandpa and headed out to see the New York Metropolitan, followed by a hike to Washington to see the Jefferson Memorial. We didn’t, Rory, we didn’t want that. We wanted cock and lots of it.” She fell to her knees in front of her daughter, “Please, please, please, don’t make me listen to the turgid prose of a bunch of up-tight virgins who wouldn’t know fun if it came and stuffed its finger up their collective asses.”

Tutting Rory helped her Mom up, “Okay, I get the hint. No Bible readings… so what then?”

“Mhhmm,” Lorelai looked down the street, first left and then right. After a moments consideration she pointed right, “This way,” she said and set off at pace.

Rory had to do a quick jog to catch up with her, something the notoriously slothlike younger Gilmore was not used to. She got into pace beside her Mom, sliding her arm through Lorelai’s, partly as a show of daughterly affection, but mainly so she could slow her Mom’s walk to a less frantic speed. “So what’s down here then?”

“No idea,” said her Mom, “I just decided to follow the tingle in my pussy. It never leads me wrong.” The noise from Rory was swiftly converted from a disbelieving hum into a quick rendition of ‘Erase, Rewind’s’ opening chords as her Mom glared at her, “Don’t you believe me? My pussy has never led us astray yet – when it gets that feeling it’s like a compass pointing towards large dicks.”

“Sure Mom, I believe you,” with the weariness of someone who has to continually keep explaining to a grown woman that the tooth fairy was a myth. She gave a shrug, “I haven’t a better idea though, so this way’s as good as any other.”

Whether it was a result of Lorelai’s magical magnetic pussy or just luck after a few moments they came across a pub, ‘the Flying Fox’. Plastered on its wall was a poster, ‘Live Music’ and from inside came the unmistakable beat of ‘Teenage Dirtbag’ being played badly. The Gilmore Girls looked at each other and then down the street; it might not be Madison Square Garden, but there wasn’t a lot of choice. Lorelai turned to her daughter, “Give it a go?”

Without waiting for a reply she headed in; with a shrug of resignation Rory followed her.

To say the pub was in dire need of a refurnish was an understatement. The wallpaper was yellowing and stank of old nicotine smoke, peeling from the walls to reveal plaster cracked and even yellower. The seats were so ripped and torn, with the foam hanging out and sitting down was a game of dodge the sharp metal springs. The only thing that could be said was that at least they were less battered than the tables, where the torn and stained beer mats failed to hide the witty scratchings that Kilroy had once frequented the pub. 

The few customers turned to look at the Gilmores as they entered, before deciding the Mom and daughter were less interesting than half-drunken beers and conversation about tomorrow’s 3.30 at Chepstow or whether Manchester United would beat Arsenal by one goal or three. Lorelai went to the bar and ordered two lagers; she had been in the UK long enough to realise that the idea that Brits liked all their beer luke-warm and flat was a myth – though unfortunately this fact hadn’t yet reached the Flying Fox’s landlord. She grimaced as she sipped one and past the other to her daughter. Rory pulled a similar face and headed over to the stage.

All the time the band had been continuing to play, oblivious to the lack of interest by the pub’s patrons. There were five of them, a vocalist, drummer, bassist and lead and rhythm guitars – and their lack of talent was obvious, but in the Gilmore’s eyes redeemed by the fact that there buff bodies were sweaty and sleek, muscles and tattoos visible beneath tight T-shirts. The band moved from murdering the Caesar’s ‘Jerk it Out’, only identifiable because the vocalist named it, to an equally brutal killing off Steppenwolf’s ‘Born to be Wild’. At least when they moved onto a piece of their own it was hard to tell whether they were playing it badly or whether it was meant to be a medley of Thrash Metal and Bubblegum Pop. Still the Gilmore’s gave a small cheer as in announcing it the vocalist dedicated it ‘to the pretty girls in the front row’ and as there was no-one else in any of the seats near the stage it was obvious he meant them.

After their attempt at their own composition the band quickly moved back to their comfort zone of slaying other, more talented, band’s works. The best of which it could be said was that least a couple were similar enough to the original that the Gilmore’s were able to guess what they were without the vocalist shouting it out. 

Luckily neither of the Gilmore’s were listening to the music…

“If I have the vocalist, drummer and bass guitarist, you can have rhythm and lead…”

“Why can’t I take the bassist – that’d make more sense me getting all the guitar studs…”

“Because… look I love you dearly, but I don’t think you could handle all three…”

“You’re just being greedy… I so could.”

The two Gilmore’s continued their conversation through the gritted teeth of dazzling smiles aimed at the band. If the five band members realised they were being stalked by a cougar and her kitten they didn’t come out and say it, though their pelvic thrusts were suggestive. And the continual dedication of songs to good-time girls, sexy senoritas and beautiful babes, as well as mentions, in the vocalist’s patter, of fun with groupies also hinted that the band were not planning to set up a male equivalent of the Hartlepool Christian Girls Association. 

With a last screaming riff the band’s set drew to a close. The vocalist bowed his head in a mock salute, “Good night, Flying Fox… keep on rocking.” There was polite applause from the barman, and he nudged some old boys propping up the bar to make them do the same. The Gilmores went further, both jumping up and screaming, waving their hands like banshees and twisting and bopping their heads like their necks were elastic. Lorelai murmured to Rory, “If I was wearing panties I’d have thrown them.”

Her daughter nodded, before quickly resuming her seat. Lorelai gave one more shriek and joined her. The vocalist gave them a look, frowning in bafflement at their sudden change in demeanour – from interest to ignoring. Secretly Lorelai and Rory were giggling inside, it was a ploy they found worked well when trying to trap a fucktoy; show interest before feigning boredom and then pounce once the target was confused and vulnerable. The vocalist gave a shrug and turned back to helping his bandmates pack up. They did so with the speed of a group practised at getting up and out before the venue owner demanded his money back or enraged music fans leapt up to revenge themselves for the horrors they had just sat through. So fast were they that Lorelai and Rory had to drain their beers or risk missing them. 

Putting the glass down, Lorelai stood up, “Shall we see if the boys need any help in putting their gear into their van?”

“I’d rather help them get their gear into me,” grinned Rory, joining her Mom.

They nodded to the barman politely as they left by the door to the car park; he ignored them and continued to wipe listlessly at the bar. Outside it was a balmy August evening, the slight breeze acting like the perfect air-conditioner for the warm night creating the almost perfect temperature. The band’s van was in the corner of the car park next to the grass verge, it was almost out of the range of the lights fixed to the pub’s wall. In the gloom the five members could be seen loading their equipment into the back. Lorelai gave Rory a small nudge, “Let’s go and have some fun.” She gripped her top pulling it down so it clung even more tightly to her bosom, before striding towards the band. Rory grinned and did the same, following a pace behind her Mom.

“Hello boys, loved the set,” lied Lorelai as she approached. 

“You’re American,” said the drummer.

Lorelai nodded, then twisted her head to indicate Rory who had caught up and was standing with her fingers in the pockets of her very tight hot-pants – they were so tight that she couldn’t do more than slide the tips of her fingers in. She smiled at the band members as her Mom continued “We’re on vacation; touring Europe”

“Cool,” said the bassist in what was probably supposed to be a ‘laid back surfer’ style and flicked a strand of his long blonde hair from his forehead.

“How you finding it?” said the rhythm guitarist. His eyes moved up and down the Gilmores, even in the gloom taking in that the two women were dressed provocatively in tight T-shirts and very, very tiny hotpants.

He smiled as Lorelai stepped further forward and slid her arm through his and the lead guitarist’s. She moved forward and behind the van, out of sight of the pub’s backdoor. Behind her Rory had taken the drummer and the bassist by the hand and had led round; the vocalist followed like a stray puppy. Lorelai slid her arms from the two band mates and in one fluid motion reached to the bottom of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. She smiled, her white teeth glinting in the dark, but as she wasn’t wearing a bra it wasn’t her smile the boys from the band were looking at. The Milf smiled, “We’re finding it fun.”

“Very fun,” agreed Rory. She pulled off her top and dropped it to the asphalt next to her Mom’s, “We’re learning loads and having lots of new experiences.”

So saying the teen dropped to her knees and began to undo the vocalist’s zip. Her slut Mom followed her daughter’s example, her hands reaching for the bassist’s zip; she struggled with the undoing it even as Rory had pulled out her first cock and was getting out the drummer’s as the singer’s prick rapidly hardened. The rhythm and lead guitarist didn’t even wait for the Gilmore’s to undo them, seeing what was happening they undid themselves and pulled out their fully erect cocks.

“Wow…” “Christ…”, Lorelai and Rory exchanged impressed glances, licking their lips hungrily. The smallest of the cocks was just a touch under nine inches, the biggest at least a foot and none of the five rock-hard members on display were pencil thin, but thick and bulging. It was just what the Gilmore Girls were looking for; a mother-lode of dick. “Fuck, they’re huge,” the two Gilmore’s said in unison and began licking and sucking.

They took the cocks at random, firstly going for those nearest their mouths, sucking and licking at the huge rods. As they blew they slid their hands and fingers over the other waiting pricks and under their balls, keeping them firm – though it was unlikely with the Gilmore’s heads bobbing on their bandmates’ cocks that they would have gone limp. The first two cocks were only sucked for a few moments, before Lorelai and Rory pushed them out with their tongues and swivelled on their knees to take a new prick in their mouths. Again they sucked and licked at the two members, taking them deep into their mouths and pushing their tongues at the erect pricks, driving ad guiding them as they bobbed. 

“Mmmmnnn,” said Rory as she pulled her mouth off the drummer’s cock. She shifted half a foot and lowered herself on the singer – the last untouched prick. Her mouth slid down the one-foot pole and she began to work her head back and forth, greedily slurping at the huge tool. 

“Mmmmmnnn, too, you greedy tramp,” Lorelai pulled her mouth away from the lead guitarist, a trail of saliva holding between them for an instant. She stood up, but only for long enough to walk past her sucking daughter and onto the drummer’s recently licked prick. The Milf dropped down and took the ten inches between her lips, they slid down over a prick already wet with her daughter’s saliva. Deeper and deeper she went, sliding down further than Rory had managed, until the cock was pushing at her throat. She could hear the grunts of pleasure from the drummer as his cock was taken deep.

“Fucking hell,” gasped the vocalist as Rory’s head bounced up and down his member. He looked beside himself at his friend, the drummer, getting deep-throated by Lorelai. “Fucking hell,” he repeated as the two bandmates high-fived.

“Next,” gasped Rory, she pulled her head back and took a few deep breaths of much needed oxygen, before swivelling round enough to take the lead guitarist in her mouth. 

At the same time Lorelai had brought back her head one last time, her eyes watering and with saliva dripping from between her lips. She grinned up at the drummer, before turning to take the bassist in her mouth. If she had gone deep before she went even deeper this time, sweeping down the full ten inches like it was a lollipop and only stopping her forward motion as the prick hit the back of her throat. The Milf’s eyes watered and she felt the bile rise in her throat as her gag reflex kicked in, but she steeled herself and with only a brief pause she continued to mouth-fuck the bassist. From his grunts and shivers she guessed he appreciated it. But it couldn’t last too long, Lorelai didn’t want the young man to cum – not when her and Rory’s front and back holes remained unviolated. She slurped down one last time, feeling her tonsils bounce as the cock rammed into them, before pulling up and switching to the vocalist, who gave another cry of “fucking hell” as Lorelai’s mouth took his member.

Meanwhile Rory was on her last prick. She wasn’t going as deep as her Mom, even if she was taking a large length, but she was more than making up for it with the speed and strength with which she sucked the rhythm guitarist. His hands rested on her shoulders and his eyes rolled in his head as the teen enthusiastically sucked at his nine-incher, her long brunette hair flying back and forth as her head bounced forward and back like she was still rocking at the gig. However, like her Mom she didn’t want him to cum; not yet anyway. The cock was so good, such a tasty piece of manmeat that Rory really had to force herself to stop sucking. Reluctantly she pulled her head back; from the look on the guitarists face she wasn’t the only one for whom stopping was a shame. She looked up at him and grinned, “Don’t worry – it’s not over yet.”

She looked over at Lorelai, her Mom had finished with the vocalist, stopping the deep-throat before he came – much to the singer’s frustration. Lorelai smiled teasingly and got to her feet, Rory following suit. The two Gilmores swung in a circle, looking at the five pricks, each one dripping with the saliva of a Milf and her girl and each one as hard as steel. Almost in unison Lorelai and Rory peeled down their hotpants, kicking them off as they slid. The coy smiles they gave the boys from the band were misleading, as with no underwear the two Gilmores were now clad only in their pumps and socks. 

The two women skipped over to the van, leaning their hands against it and wiggling their behinds invitingly at the young men. There were growls of appreciation from the band members, like motorbikes revving up before a big race. Rory turned her head over her shoulder, smiling prettily at the five big dicked musicians, “You want to take me and my Mom? Fuck our tight… well tightish cunts from behind… well come on then.”

“Fuck… yeah,” grunted the five band members

“Hurry up,” said Lorelai impatiently, “We want big cocks… we want big cocks now.”

Strong muscular hands gripped her waist and the Milf gave a moan of pleasure as the first of the hard cocks was slid into her waiting cunt. The band member began to thrust, hammering his cock deep into Lorelai. Beside her Rory gave a groan as her slit was also filled by it’s first cock of the evening. Neither Gilmore knew which of the band members had moved in to take first shot, neither cared enough to turn round and see – they knew the pricks were hard and big and that was all they needed to know. “Fuck me, fuck me hard,” both Lorelai and Rory squealed.

The van began to rock as the first two band members began to hammer the two Americans against it, slamming their cock deeps into Milf and teen pussy. The two women gasped in pleasure, their hands hot against the cool steel of the van, feeling the excitement rise in them as the two large dicks stretched at their slits, racing over the slick, wet walls and pressing deep at their clits. 

“Oh, oohh, ooohhh, oooohhhh,” gasped Rory loudly as the pleasure engulfed her. Beside her Lorelai’s cries were more high-pitched, but just as noisy as her pussy was ploughed pleasingly. The two Gilmores bucked as the they were thudded into, their bodies falling forward so they were pressed against the side of the van, their sweaty skin slithering across the cold metal as they rocked under the intense pummelling their wet cunts were receiving. Rory felt her muscles stretch and contract as her body arched as an orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, “Ooooohhhhhh, oooooohhhhh!”

“Fuck, yes,” gasped the one of the band members, Rory thought it was the drummer though she wasn’t one hundred percent sure. She jerked in excitement as he came in her cunt, his warm, wet seed, shooting up her, mixing with her cum. As he pulled out a steady drip of semen followed him, its warmth comforting as it slid over the eighteen year-old’s quim lips and down.

“Bags sticky seconds,” said the bassist and drove his cock into Rory’s well used hole. The teen wasn’t complaining. She gasped and bent her body to receive him, thrusting backwards so that she could take it all and matching her rhythmic throes of passion to the new member.

“Aaaaarrrrghhh, yessssss! yesssssss!” orgasmed Lorelai. Whether the band member fucking her was spurred on by her cries or whether he was about to cum anyway, even as she rocked and pounded the van her cunt was filling with the sticky cum of the young man fucking her. She screamed louder in pleasure as it shot up her twat and then down. It had barely began to drip out than a second cock slid into replace the first. Lorelai gasped and stiffened as it slid in, hitting her clit hard again and pushing the small bud into a new wave of explosive pleasure. 

“Fuck me, fuck me until I scream and then fuck me more. Fuck me like a fucking tramp,” screamed the Milf as the new prick rammed in and out of her.

Hearing her Mom’s cries spurred Rory to put out some instructions of her own. “That’s it, fill my cunt with your cock, hammer it in, hammer it, I want it all, I want all your fucking great big dick… I’m a slut for big dick, a greedy cock hungry slut,” squealed the brunette teen.

The van rocked harder, almost bouncing off its wheels, as the two Gilmores were pounded harder and harder. Their bodies, slick and shiny with perspiration, were slammed and pushed into the side, their hands clawing and grabbing at the metal as they struggled to remain upright. Rory gave another shriek of pleasure as a second load of cum was blasted into her cunt, “That’s it, that’s it. One more…”

The final band member was up and behind her, sliding his large prick into her open slit. Rory recognised the prick as that of the singer. His cock was larger than the others, a foot of hard, throbbing muscle and it opened her cunt wider, stretching the hole open as it went in. She bucked and arched, twisting and manoeuvring to take it all, sliding her cunt downwards to impale herself and feeling her worn clit run over the large dong. “Fuck yes,” she screamed, “I’m a slut, fuck my cunt. I want your big dick fucking my slutty cunt.”

The excited screams of the Gilmores became louder as they continued to be hammered. Their clits were so sensitive that each thrust made them buckle with bliss, shrieking loudly as their G-spots sent waves of orgasmic joy rushing through their bodies. The slaps of flesh on flesh continued as the band members continued to drive hard and fast at the Gilmore’s cunts, their hands gripping at the women’s waists to keep them held up.

“Aaaaaarggghhh….”

“Uuuuuurrgghhh, aaaaarrrghhhh…”

Lorelai and her daughter were cumming almost continuously, swept into a heaven of pleasure. 

“Aaaaaarrrrghhh...”

“Ooooohhhhh, uuuurrgghhhhh…”

The two band members came almost simultaneously, their cocks pumping yet more wet, gooey seed into Lorelai and Rory’s overfilled cunts. The two women groaned as the two cocks were withdraw, staying in position for a few moments as the cum dripped onto the ground below them and they struggled to recover their equilibrium from the multiple orgasms that had racked them.

Lorelai turned and leant her back against the van. The five band members were standing in front of her and Rory, all now naked, their muscular bodies sleek and covered with sweat. The vocalist and rhythm guitarist were still limp after shooting into the Gilmore’s moments before, but the remaining three had recovered their hardness, their erect pricks pointing at the Gilmores like rockets. The drummer grinned, “Fuck, girls, that was fun. Thanks for the shag.”

Lorelai grinned and shot a look at her daughter, who nodded knowing what her Mom had in mind. Lorelai took a step towards the band members still smiling, “It’s early yet, and me and Rory haven’t had are asses filled. You don’t need to go yet do you?”

The five boys from the band looked at each other and at the two sexy Gilmore’s preening in front of them; “Hell, no,” said the bassist and shook his head.

“Good,” giggled Rory as her Mom stepped forward and walked over to the small patch of grass next to the car park. 

She got down onto her hands and knees and wiggled her ass in invitation, “Who’s going to fuck me with their big, hard prick?” she asked.

The drummer and lead guitarist moved quickly forward, but the bassist was quicker, “I am,” he grinned, positioning himself behind her and moving his hands to her butt-cheeks. He started to pull them slowly apart, rubbing his rock hard prick at the crack as he did so, “I’m going to fuck your cute arse so fucking hard you’ll fucking pop.”

Lorelai purred in satisfaction as he pulled harder at her cheeks, slowly opening her back chute. The top of his prick pushed in and Lorelai, rocked back to help him enter more deeply, moaning as she did. The cock moved in deeper as the bassist gripped her sides and levered himself in. Lorelai felt her back tube expand, stretching to accommodate the thick ten inches of muscled pleasure. Deeper he pushed, Lorelai’s experienced ass taking the cock easily, whilst still clamping it tightly making the bassist grunt with excitement. The Milf gripped at the ground, moving and manoeuvring to take the prick, “That’s it you stud, drill my ass, drill it until I’m opened wide.”

“Oh yes, that feels so good,” Rory moaned. Lorelai shot a brief look at to her side to see what was making Rory feel good, though she could guess. She guessed right - the lead guitarist was lying on his back as Rory lowered herself down on his large dick. The teen was holding apart her cheeks as she did and the young man was gripping her waist, guiding her down his prick. The teen gave another moan as her ass moved down the eleven inches. Her walls were pushed apart by the large member, stretching and opening to take it deeper. As the cock moved it ran over nerve endings within her back passage, making the teenager quiver excitedly as she moved down. She continued lowering herself until the balls of the guitarist were being squashed beneath her and then she sprang up as if on a spring. The guitarist muttered an oath and gasp as she rammed back down, quickly moving up and down and making his face contort as her anal chute squeezed his cock like it was in a vice. Rory was also enjoying it, her erogenous zone was burning and she gave a squeal of joy, “Fuck, fuck my ass.”

The two Gilmores bounced and bounded, thrust and rammed, shivered and shook; active participants in the back hole filling. Neither could be called a silent partner as they shrieked and squealed, panting and moaning in lust as their asses were filled with a heavenly, blissful pleasure. Nor were they stopping at their asses, both Lorelai and Rory adding a little do-it-yourself to the hard anal fuckings by sliding a couple of fingers into their wet cunts and driving the digits at their sensitive clits. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck my ass, ram it, open it, gape it.”

The lead guitarist and bassist did as they were asked, thrusting hard and deep into the two Gilmore butts. The rhythm and vocalist were hard as they watched, waiting patiently for their turn. The drummer was less patient, beaten to the asses of the Gilmore’s by his band mates, he was almost hopping from one foot to another in impatience as he waited for one of them to cum. Rory let out a squeal as the lead guitarist’s cock slammed up her ass. The man fell back, panting and girding his strength to ram her again. The teen smiled, taking advantage of the brief break to spread her legs further apart. Sliding her fingers from the open hole, she positioned them on the outside holding her wet slit apart. She looked at the drummer, “Why wait? Come join us, bang my sweet little twat.”

The drummer didn’t need to be asked again. He was moving forward and sliding his large prick into the teen’s slick slit within moments. Rory gasped and moved her legs up and round him to help him enter at an angle. Even as she was bouncing forward and back under her own anal pounding Lorelai watched as her daughter took the second prick. The Milf couldn’t help feel proud at her daughter’s nimble and limber movements, the way she rocked and moved to take the second cock and her unselfish attitude to taking on the spare cock of the band members. At the same time a flash of jealousy rushed into her as she watched the two cocks begin to pummel her daughter into an explosive orgasm.

The Milf twisted her head to look at the rhythm guitarist, “Come her, let me suck that large prick and keep it hard until its ready for my ass.”

Given the scene in front of him it seemed unlikely the rhythm guitarist’s cock would flop any time soon, but he didn’t decline the invitation. For the second time that evening Lorelai’s mouth slid over his cock, though she didn’t take it as deep as before, instead running up and down it in time with the bassist’s thrusts into her ass. The rhythm guitarist wasn’t complaining, rolling his eyes and resting his hands on her head as she sucked and slithered up his nine incher.

“Aaarrrrgghhh…” Rory squealed as her clit was hammered, the dick in her ass pushing at the wall between her butt and pussy and hitting the clit from that side as the drummer whacked down to hit it from the more conventional position. She gave another shriek of pleasure and then looked at the vocalist, who was standing like a preacher at a drinking game, as his band mates fucked the Gilmores, “I can take three,” gasped Rory, “stand over me and let me have that cock in my mouth.”

She couldn’t quiet get her mouth round it, it was too large, she was at the wrong angle (even with her head as far back as she could manage) and she was being bounced to vigorously to allow her lips to clamp on it. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t grab it with one hand. Gripping the cock she began to pump at it, her grip squeezing the vocalists cock so hard that his cock head almost exploded from the pressure. At the same time her own body was twisting and arching from the pressure off the two dicks within her, each slamming hard and deep. The teen screamed as another orgasm hit, “Fuuuuccckkkiiiiinnnngggg fuuuuuucckkk!”

Lorelai would have said something similar, as her ass blew with lustful excitement; except she was still slurping the cock in her mouth. She was buffeted between the two band members, their large cocks sliding between her lips and between her cheeks, slamming hard into her. She couldn’t complain at the fucking she was getting, even if Rory was managing to deal with an extra prick her Mom didn’t begrudge it. Suddenly the bassist gave a moan and Lorelai stiffened as his cum shot into her ass, soaking the walls and shooting down her passage. He pulled out, dripping the remains of his load onto the Milf’s ass cheeks. Lorelai’s eyes moved over to the vocalist’s foot long dick, still being gripped and worked by her daughter – it would fit snugly into Lorelai’s asshole, the Milf knew.

But Rory didn’t let go quick enough and it was the rhythm guitarist who pulled his prick out of her mouth and scooting round to take her from behind. Lorelai had wanted the twelve incher, but she didn’t complain as the guitarist slammed his nine inches down her asshole; it was still much bigger than average and fitted her ass well. It moved deep quickly as it slid over walls lubricated by his friend’s cum, slamming far into Lorelai’s ass and ramming at the clit on the other side of her wall. The Milf bucked and gasped, squealing in lust, “Fuck me, fuck me, fill my ass with your cum…”

The rhythm guitarist continued to slam, getting into a rhythm more standard and skilful than anything he had ever managed on his guitar. His large prick levered in and out of Lorelai’s ass, stretching and slamming the walls and making her see stars. Beside her Lorelai could see Rory was being brought to an uncontrollable frenzy by the two cocks double penetrating her; the teen was screaming so loudly eardrums risked shattering and her legs were bouncing like they were made of rags. All this was fine, except that as she orgasmed she was jerking the vocalist’s cock so hard and so speedily with her hand that he risked spurting before he’d had a fuck of Lorelai and the Milf wasn’t having that. Behind her the rhythm guitarist briefly stopped to wipe a strand of sweaty hair from his eyes. It gave the Milf a brief window when she was able to speak without screaming orgasmically. She caught the vocalist’s eye with her gaze, “Mouth’s much better than hand. Come on over and let me suck that big dick… prep it for my ass.”

“Yeah, fuck cool luv,” said the vocalist with a broad Yorkshire accent. 

“Mmmnn, let me suck that big fucking cock,” purred Lorelai and slid her mouth round the tree trunk of a dick. She had just time to let it slither round and in, pushing at her cheek before the rhythm guitarist resumed the butt-fucking; the Milf would have screamed in pleasure if her mouth hadn’t been full as the guitarist’s dick shot down her ass ending its trajectory deep within her.

“Oooooohhhh, ooooooohhhhh, aaaaaaargggghhhh” screamed Rory as she came again. Her head shot back and her hair flowed down to tickle the face of the lead guitarist who was below her thrusting up. Suddenly his face contorted in pleasure and his body went taut. The drummer paused, realising what was happening and waiting for his band mate to finish. The lead guitarist’s face stretched even more and he gave one more thrust up into the younger Gilmore girl’s back passage. The cum shot exploded up the chute, splattering the walls and hole with its white gooey mess. Rory let out a moan of pleasure as she felt the warm, sticky seed spurt into her butt-hole and then dribble down, “Oooohhh, that’s so good… that feel’s so good.”

Panting with exertion the teen waited for drummer to pull his cock from her pussy, so she could move to let the lead guitarist move from underneath her. He rolled away, sweating and visibly exhausted. Rory grinned and twisted so she was lying on the front. She looked over her shoulder at the drummer, “Your turn for my ass.”

“Sure thing, sweetie,” grinned the young man, gripping his cock and moving to anally penetrate the teen’s ravaged butt.

Even as Rory was receiving her second cock in the ass of the evening her Mom was getting her second anal cum-shot. The Milf shuddered in pleasure as the warm liquid shot into her butt, soothing the aching and pummelled backhole. As the newly limp dick was withdrawn, Lorelai pushed the vocalist’s foot long prick out of her mouth. She wiggled her jaw from side to side to make sure the massive prong hadn’t dislocated it, before looking up the singer with a ‘fuck me’ smile, “You going to make it three in a row… that’d equal my record for ass-fuckings in one night.”

The man nodded and moved round behind the Milf. Even though her ass had been gaped by the previous two big dicks the thick girth of the new anal entrant meant the her chute would be stretched even further apart. Luckily Lorelai’s saliva and the cum coating her wall from the two previous cumshots lubricated the prick and help it slide in easily, with only a small amount of effort needed to stretch the hole to take the python-like dick, “Fuck,” squeaked the Milf, “Fuck my slutty asshole.”

The vocalist grunted something and slammed in. His prick ploughed hard, penetrating deep into Lorelai’s ass. He pulled back and hammered in again, the large dick slamming down further than the two smaller (but still large cocks) had rammed in. Again and again he thrust, his giant dick pounding at the open back-door like a jackhammer, so far in that his ballsack almost followed his huge prick in the red-rimmed and gaping rear hole. The Milf screamed as she came a constant explosion of sexual gratification, her throaty yells competing with Rory who was also orgasming as her ass was stretched and pleasured.

“Aaaaarrrghhh…fuccccckkkkk meeeee!” “Oooooohhhh, oooooohhh ram my whore ass.” “Uuuuuurrgghh… I’mmm cuuuuummmiiinnng.” “Oooooohhhh, fuuucckkk God… yessssssss!”

The two Gilmores screamed and came and came and screamed. There bodies shuddered and shook under the perfect anal slamming they were getting. Neither doubted that their assholes would be sore and aching after they had been finished – neither cared; the excitement and enjoyment was too great. 

It was the drummer who came first, his cock spurting blast after blast of warm, wet liquid seed into the teenager’s aching ass. It slid down, before bubbling back out as he pulled his cock. Rory groaned with satisfaction and, after a quick check to make sure none of the exhausted musicians wanted another try, she rested her head on hands and lay watching her Mom get fucked, murmuring soft words of encouragement, “Go Mom, go. Fuck him like a whorey tramp.”

Lorelai’s passionate screams were too loud for her to hear her daughter’s calls. The orgasms blasting her were so intense that all she could do was yell to high heaven, unable even to properly vocalise the feelings that the singer’s prick was giving her. Harder and harder the vocalist slammed, grunting and panting as his large cock went deep and far. Sweat dripped from him, sprinkling Lorelai with cool perspiration every time he rammed forward. Harder, harder, faster, faster…

“Fuuuucccckkkk,” screamed the Milf as the last load of cum was dumped in her ass, splurting forward and soothing her sore butthole in its velvety softeness, warm and balmy – a liquid lotion almost designed to cure stretched and bruised anal passages. She collapsed forward, sated, or at least as sated as she ever was, as the singer withdrew his rapidly downsizing member.

“You girls want a lift?” said the drummer as he reached for his jeans.

Lorelai looked at her daughter as she reached for her hotpants and T-shirt. The teen shook her head, it was a nice night. Lorelai smiled at the drummer, “No, we’re nearby; we’ll walk.”

It didn’t take any them long to dress and Lorelai and Rory waved to the boys from the band as the van pulled out of the car park. The two Gilmores started to walk back towards the hostel, they were sweaty and covered with drying cum; a good soaking in the showers would be the first thing they’d do when they arrived in the hostel. Suddenly Lorelai stopped and frowned, “Rory, did you get the band’s name?”

“No. Why?” asked the puzzled teen, “It’s not like we’re going to see them again.”

“But if we don’t know who they are how are we going to boast about fucking them if they become famous,” said Lorelai.

The two of them paused, thinking, and then they began to laugh and continued to walk down the street.


End file.
